A New Reason
by afmghost
Summary: Undyne and Alphys are happily married, and, just like every marriage, it is a crazy ride. A collection of Alphyne shorts that take place after my previous story "A Warrior's Comfort."
1. Deep Love

**I know I've taken quite a hiatus, but I'm back for a while! There are a few reasons why I left, but first, I'm going to introduce you to my new project. It won't be as structured as A Warrior's Comfort was, but it will be a nice thing to turn to when I get stuck on my other works.**

**Without further ado...**

Undyne and Alphys put their bags on the sand, right next to a pair of chairs. The newlywed couple were excited that they were finally on their honeymoon, and what better place to go than a beach? Undyne loved to swim, and Alphys was as eager as Undyne to go to the ocean for the first time.

"Hey Al," Undyne started. "I heard there was a coral reef a few miles out. Wanna check it out?"

"That sounds great, Undyne," Alphys replied. "But wouldn't we need a boat? I don't think I can swim that far."

Undyne chuckled.

"Don't forget, I'm a fish monster," Undyne answered. "I'll hold you and I'll get us there in minutes."

Alphys pulled off her shirt and shorts to reveal her bathing suit, and Undyne pulled off her outfit to reveal her red bikini. Both stole a couple glances of the other, but the other didn't mind.

"Also, I brought you an air tank and mask," Undyne added as she pulled out the tank from one of their bags. "I can breathe just fine in the water, so don't worry about me."

Alphys smiled and slung the tank on her back as they finally headed out. Many thoughts ran through her head. It seemed like it was only yesterday that they were stuck in the Underground. The former royal scientist remembered the hard times that she went through, with her social anxiety, the accidental creation of the amalgamates, and the lies she told. She felt like a fraud in every sense of the word, and tried to take the easy way out in the garbage dump one day.

But then she met Undyne.

Undyne was the kind of monster who just had nothing bad to say about anyone, and was very protective of those she cared about. When Alphys met her, she seemed to radiate a sense of comfort, and the feeling that everything was going to be alright. Even though she ended up lying to her about her accomplishments, Undyne was not only willing to forgive her, but also willing to help her get over her insecurities. She even helped her out with coming clean with the amalgamates, and even though most of the Underground looked down on her, Undyne stayed by her side every step of the way. Her self-confidence grew, her stutter went away, and she was not afraid of social interaction anymore, at least for the most part.

Her attention was brought back to reality when Undyne brought them to a group of sponges.

"Is it true that they are animals, even though they look like plants?" Undyne asked, to which Alphys nodded (she wasn't a fish, and therefore could not speak underwater).

Undyne nodded and moved them both in to get a closer look. Alphys was the analytical type, and marine biology was just as fascinating as any other science to her. She pointed at the mouth, and Undyne understood what it was, and why the sponge was a member of the animal kingdom, as opposed to the plant kingdom (**It's true, look it up)**.

When they were ready, Undyne held Alphys again and swam off. Memories flooded back to her as well. While she was in a much better state of mind when they both met, she would admit that it felt like everyone respected her because of her title, not because of who she was as a monster. When she met Alphys, it seemed like Alphys didn't know who she was, but liked her anyway. She eventually looked up to Undyne because of what she did outside her service to the king.

Alphys was also the kind of monster that wanted to help Undyne in any way she could. This included quality of life changes, like the hotfridge she used to own while living in the Underground. It also included life changing things, such as the water cooler in Hotland, which was used to revive her when she chased Frisk during their skirmish. She owed both Alphys and their human friend for both getting them together and saving her life.

Her thoughts continued and she remembered the day they got engaged. They were both dining at Grillby's and Undyne couldn't help but notice that Alphys seemed timid. Seeing as she wasn't nearly as timid as she was before returning to the surface world, she asked what was wrong. Alphys eventually sighed and pulled a sapphire ring from her pocket, but not before kneeling and asking to be her wife. Undyne, of course, picked up Alphys, yelled "YES," and held her like she was the most valuable thing in existence (to her, she was).

Undyne's attention returned when a shark appeared behind the two.

"Ah hell," she muttered. "Hang on Alphys, I'm gonna shake this thing."

So the pursuit began. Undyne kept making tight maneuvers as well as summoning spears that she cast towards the shark, but the beast kept its chase, rubbing off the attacks the spears made.

Alphys tapped Undyne and asked her to turn around. When she did, Alphys put her hands out and sent an electrical spell at the shark, which was enough to stun it. When it recovered, it decided that the two were too dangerous to hunt as prey, and swam away to hunt some other fish.

"I didn't know you knew magic," Undyne commented. Alphys chuckled and nodded.

They continued their trip and finally made it to the reef. It was a beautiful sight, one that impressed both of them.

"This is...so mesmerizing," Undyne commented. "Alphys, what do you think?"

Alphys responded by removing her regulator.

"Alphys, what are you..."

Undyne was interrupted by a pair of lips that belonged to her wife. She was taken by surprise, but returned the kiss just the same. Undyne understood the little known fact that Alphys was a secret romantic, and it never occurred to Undyne that a kiss underwater by a beautiful coral reef would be very romantic. It was one of the many things she loved about her lizard wife.

Eventually, Alphys broke off, grabbed the regulator, and greedily shoved it in her mouth. They continued to hold each other as they enjoyed the view of the reef as well as the rest of the ocean before them.

Eventually, Alphy's tank started beeping. 25% remaining.

"Welp, that was fun," Undyne declared. "But it looks like we've gotta return."

Alphys swam into Undyne's arms and off they went. Both of them thought about how much they loved the other, and they also wondered what other adventures their marriage had in store for them.

**AN: Alright, like I said, this story is going to be my go to story for when I have writer's block for my other works, but there is in fact a plot-line. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to include them in a review.**

**Now, about my hiatus: I have a few reasons why I was gone for so long:**

**1: I do not know how to continue my Castlevania story. Obviously, I cannot include every last enemy in the story, nor can I include every last platforming section or every candle that gets whipped. It would get monotonous quickly. That said, I don't know how to make the clock tower long and engaging enough to be worth writing.**

**2: A group of friends saw my work and wanted to recruit me as a writer for a computer game! Keep an eye out for **_The Last Ember_** in a couple years, only on Windows. The dialogue is written by yours truly!**

**3: I'm back in school. Anatomy and physiology is a class that takes a lot of time, so the class alone already limits my free time.**

**I am sorry I went dark for so long, but please understand that I do have a few more obligations now. Thanks for listening!**


	2. Comic Sans OR Spooky Speedy Skeletons

**Spring break is almost over, so my activity is going to lower again. Let's have some fun while we still can!**

Alphys and Undyne were watching the TV at their resort's room.

"We are here at the final ten laps of the race, and boy is it a close one. Leading the race is Lewis, hot on his tail is Jackson. Underdog Papyrus is about five seconds behind him, followed by Smith and Clarkson, who are currently battling for fourth," the announcer declared.

"I have to admit," Undyne started. "I had my doubts about auto racing, but this is actually quite intense. I mean these racers have lightning fast reaction time."

"The pit crews also have a lot of pressure on them," Alphys added. "Clarkson went from second to twentieth just because his crew took a long time to do their job. He took about a hundred laps just to get back where he is now."

Their attention returned to the screen.

"Papyrus makes a daring maneuver, nearly hitting the wall, but it looks like it paid off! He's now hot on Jackson's tail!"

"Come on, Papy," Undyne said to the TV. "You can do this."

"And Jackson makes a turn too wide. The underdog is now in second, with three laps to go!" The announcer declared.

"This is the kind of race the audience came for, intense, edge of your seat action," the other announcer commented. "Nobody had better blink!"

Alphys was standing at that point, while Undyne made two fists and started moving them up and down in excitement.

"Papyrus changes gears, and they're both neck and neck as we come to the final lap! It looks like Lewis is aware of Papyrus, and he lowers his gears allowing him to take this turn tightly without losing ground. Papyrus is now slightly ahead but he needs to lower his gear to make this last turn."

"Come on," Alphys muttered.

"He's forced to slow down for the turn allowing Lewis to retake the lead. Now it's just the last sprint, and... and Lewis takes the cup by the thinnest of margins!"

"Damn," Undyne declared. "So close!"

**-Later-**

Undyne and Alphys were both dressed up in formal attire as they sat at their table in the restaurant.

"It was nice of Sans to give us complimentary seats for his act," Alphys commented.

"It was," Undyne replied. "But I hope it's not just a bunch of puns."

A waiter took their orders. Alphys ordered some sushi, and Undyne, who thought it sounded good, ordered some as well.

"What?" Undyne asked Alphys. "Fish can eat other fish."

"Did I say anything?" Alphys asked with a giggle.

"It happens all the time in nature," Undyne continued with a grin.

"I know, I didn't say anything," Alphys giggled again.

After some waiting, their food arrived, and Sans arrived on stage shortly after.

"hello, and welcome to sunset theater," Sans introduced. "i will be the skeleton with nothing better to do than to make a fool out of himself making awful jokes in front of a group of people, so please, enjoy my act."

_I don't know about this,_ Undyne thought.

"you probably know by now that we monsters have been on the surface for about two years, and i have learned a lot about it in that time. i learned about human history, what's beyond the earth, how ruling your civilization requires a low iq and a stupidly high amount of money."

The theater chuckled.

"as much as i like president chump, as i am thankful that he passed the bill to give us monsters citizenship with no questions asked, i want to know where i can get a job where i am paid hundreds of thousands to badmouth my rivals on social media."

Alphys began to giggle.

"the more i learn about humanity, the less i seem to know," Sans continued. "i was channel surfing the other day and found so much trash on tv. one particular channel i found was hgtv, which is short for home and garden television."

The theater chuckled some more.

"many of its programs are in fact intriguing. you have people tearing down walls, reworking and renovating, and so on. then you have programs where you find some middle aged married couple that nobody knows about. they go on about "we need to find a nice house, using our limited budget of, i don't know, one point six million dollars."

The theater laughed. Even Undyne started to chuckle.

"what the hell do you mean "limited budget?" one point six million would get you a fortress in certain areas of the country!"

Sans paused.

"and the kicker is that every single doctor's office, hospital, and so on has this crap on for everyone in the waiting room. i mean who the hell comes into a hospital with a broken leg or something and thinks "oh, one point six million, i hope to god that they find their dream house with that low amount of money?" For that matter, who comes into a hospital and is remotely interested in watching all the demolition? the ones that are probably came in having tried it themselves."

The theater laughed some more.

"i've also began questioning the concept of sports," Sans continued. "i mean many of them are thought out, and you need strength and skill to play them well. this is why i'm a comic instead."

The theater chuckled.

"but what qualifies as a sport? you have tennis, baseball, football, and real football," Sans started, which won a few chuckles again. "then you have skydiving. How do you make skydiving a competitive sport? the entire goal of the game is simple: don't die."

Some more laughter.

"i mean who thought of the concept of such a dangerous activity? who had the bright idea one day to jump out of a perfectly functioning airplane from two miles in the air and hope to god that their parachute works? i have no idea how anyone could sell this idea to anyone else, but because humans are crazy, this idea took off, probably because they force all skydivers to wear plastic hats on their heads."

Undyne was laughing now. She would openly admit that she was wrong about this.

"why do people have to wear helmets when they skydive?" Sans asked. "If that chute doesn't open, will that chunk of plastic save you? no. if anything, your body will save it."

Sans shifted gears as the audience laughed.

"however, the most intriguing thing about the human race is their music. some of the albums found their way into the underground when we were still trapped down there, so we had an idea as we left. however, there is so much more to offer than we initially thought," Sans admitted. "you have classical, which is good for taking it easy. you have rap, for when your lyrics need to be a thousand words a second. then you have your rock bands."

Many members of the audience cheered.

"and the most fun band is none other than ac/dc."

**AN: I was going to steal the set of jokes, but I think it would be better to see the original source. If you want to see the last part of Sans' act, go to youtube and look up Jim Breuer impression of AC/DC doing the Hokey Pokey. It's hilarious!**

The audience was on the verge of applause at this point.

"thank you for your time. before i go, i just want to give some shoutouts. my brother papyrus got second place in his first race this afternoon, and i'm proud of him for that," Sans announced, which earned more applause. "i'd also like to embarrass two of my close friends, doctor alphys and mrs. undyne. i hope you're enjoying your honeymoon as well as my show."

The audience applauded as the spotlight turned to the two girls, who both gave Sans a thumbs up for a good stand up act.

"you've been a fun crowd, thanks for making it tonight," Sans announced.

**AN: Many of the patients at work think that I should try to be a comedian, because I can make them laugh enough when I transport them. Now is my chance to prove them wrong! Also, I didn't want to use the name "Trump" in my story, so please, don't nitpick.**

**Anyway, just like my other stories, I welcome reviews. As a low key author I will take them into account, and just like last time, I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord: Welcome back!**

**I am in fact considering copying all of my content here and moving it to AO3, especially with the delays in reviews and even upload times. Plus, if I multiplatform, it could potentially help grow my own fanbase.**

**As for your review, I agree that Alphys is secretly romantic. While she still tends to be nervous from time to time, the intensity of the emotion is a mere fraction of what it used to be. Even when she fails, Undyne is flattered by the effort given, and the end result is hardly any different.**

**Undyne, of course, isn't as romantic as Alphys, but Alphys doesn't mind. She knows that her fishy wife is always there to comfort and protect her, and being able to hold her anytime she pleases is more than enough.**

**As for life, well I kind of need to get my certificate in medical billing and coding, which will give me more than enough money and time to get a place of my own and work on stories more often. Granted, I may want some time away from the computer at that point.**

**As for the Last Ember, I am looking forward to its release. I am thankful for your kind words, and hope that we deliver an awesome game! Not to sound like a sellout, but if you want more information, go to thelastember DOT site (you can't put links on FFN without them being deleted).**

**Thank you, and I hope to release more content soon!**


	3. I will Surplex this Traffic Jam for You

**I have been pretty busy lately, courtesy of China's bioweapon (yes, I'll go there). Thankfully, today is a slow day at work, so I have time to do a short chapter**

Undyne was driving and Alphys were in the passenger seat. As glad as they were that they spent time at the resort together, they both thought it was a shame that it had to end.

"Hey Alphys," Undyne started. "How about you plug your phone into the aux?"

Alphys did just that. Much of her music were songs from her favorite animes, but once _The Underground_ made their debut and picked up momentum, she found a new liking to rock music.

"By the way," Alphys started. "I asked Mettaton to record a song with my lyrics."

"Really?" Undyne asked. "Let's hear it."

After scrolling through her library, Alphys tapped on her phone and the song started playing. The rhythm was exactly like the song played to Frisk in Hotland, but the lyrics were pleasantly different.

_Oh my love,_

_Please stay with me._

_I'm so glad,_

_We're meant to be._

_You've a place,_

_Inside my heart._

_Without you,_

_I'd fall apart._

_I don't want,_

_for you to go,_

_And you are,_

_Loved more than you could know._

_I want you,_

_Right by my side,_

_For all time,_

_My lovely, awesome bride._

A tear came out of Undyne's eye when the song finished. She knew that Alphys loved her as much as she loved Alphys, but none of her other previous dates had ever written a love song for her.

"Alphys," Undyne started. "Thank you so much. I'm going to kiss you next red light or traffic jam."

"Noted," Alphys answered with a smile. She couldn't imagine a life without Undyne, and a sweet reminder (with some help from Mettaton) was well deserved.

"The next song also reminds me of you," Alphys added. She scrolled through her collection and found the perfect song that described Undyne: _Indestructible _by Disturbed.

"Oh hell yeah," Undyne chuckled.

And so the drive back home continued. Undyne and Alphys enjoyed their ride and their company, eager to see what life has in store for them.

**AN: I know it's short, but it's also sweet. Also, why the hell am I doomed to be a bachelor for life when I can write sweet things like this?**

**As always, I welcome all reviews, as they help me improve as a writer. I also enjoy conversing with my audience, so I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**Potato Lord: Welcome back!**

**I was going to have Papyrus win the cup, but I thought about it and realized it would have been too predictable. Besides, he should be proud to have made second place having only a year of driving experience under his belt. His opposition has been racing for years after all.**

**Sans, well, I mean some people forget that he's a joke loving skeleton. The only reason he becomes all serious is when the rest of the Underground is dead and a certain brown haired child is to blame. I hope you're not the only one who thinks I coveyed him well!**

**And I saw your suggestion. I can work something out, but I can't promise it won't be a bit dark.**

**See ya later!**


	4. Bloody Spears

"So, you've finally come to face me," Dracula commended. "You do live up to your family's reputation, Trevor Belmont."

"You have murdered way too many innocents in the name of revenge," Trevor accused. "And now you will pay for your crimes by my whip!"

"STOP!"

Both Trevor and Dracula looked over by the room's entrance to see that Undyne kicked the door down. She had her spear in her hand and a fist in the other. The scariest feature was that her face was bright red, full of rage.

"This is our Undertale fic. Get back to your Castlevania one!"

"He put us on a hiatus," Trevor replied.

"Well, get used to it. He's about to put us on one as well!" Undyne retorted. "Now get the hell out of here!"

Trevor And Dracula looked at each other.

"Well shit," they both said in unison.

**AN: In all seriousness, school started back up. Due to there being so much lost time and due to the online only restrictions, I have to take an exam every week until finals. Needless to say, I will have my work cut out for me, so I will probably not be around for a while.**

**Reviews****: As I always say, I will read and respond to all reviews at the end of each chapter, so feel free to leave one before you go!**

**Potato Lord: Welcome back. I figured that I would use Mettaton's "Oh My Love" song in some way in this. I just needed to rewrite the lyrics so the song wasn't telling Undyne that they couldn't be ****together and how she was going to a dungeon. I also plan to address Undyne's previous dates**** next chapter. Sadly, I may lose my train of thought by the time I am able to work on ****this (or anything else) again.**

**As for**** COVID19, the hospital has slowed down considerably. I have had days that have been hectic, but most of them have been so slow that I'm just sitting in the break room losing my mind. This also means that once this all blows over, everyone who originally had appointments now will want to have them, meaning we will be decimated when the time comes.**

**Also****, it screwed with the class schedule. I now have a lot of cramming to do if I plan to pass this class, as there are exams after every week. Due to there being little time, this is going to suck ass. On the brighter side, these particular exams have less weight than the previous ones (point values are lower), but they still can't be ignored.**

**And**** of course, people are starting to take this as an excuse to act like hooligans and get into brawls over basic supplies. Why the hell is bottled water that valuable? The virus isn't powerful enough to contaminate the water supply.**

**And**** to answer your last question, I live in Ohio. The CDC says there are at least five hundred cases here, but chances are there are probably a lot more. The entire state is in quarantine, but since I'm a healthcare worker, I am above that :)**

**Anyway, good luck with everything, and God bless this mess.**


	5. A Juicy Sirloin

**Alright, I passed my class and am starting A&P 2. Even then, this class is bound to be more organized, simply because the college is not on lockdown anymore.**

**Also, last week has been eventful. I had a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit (38.33334 Celsius), and was considered a possible Wuhan virus (or Corona Virus) suspect for two days. It was irritating to say the least, and I'm down over two hundred dollars. Thankfully, the results came back negative**

**And no, I haven't forgotten about Castlevania. I just know what I'm doing here and not there.**

**And one last disclaimer: Shoutout to PotatoLord, who came up with the idea for this chapter.**

**-Alphys' and Undyne's house, a few weeks later-**

Alphys flipped the fillet. She wanted it to be perfect for both Undyne, and Undyne's mother, who was visiting for the first time.

"The green beans are still a little cold, Al," Undyne told her. "You think I need another five minutes?"

"Yes, please," Alphys replied. She knew that as much as Undyne was passionate about cooking, it would be safer just to do it herself. If there was ever a time not to trust Undyne, it was when she was trying to cook.

After a few mintutes, there was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Undyne declared as she bolted to the door.

"Undyne!" A new voice declared.

"Mom!" Undyne responded as she picked her up in a hug that lifted her mother off the ground. "Come in, Alphys is making a fillet!"

Undyne's mother entered the house. It was a nice house, with two stories and a finished basement. The kitchen was complete with a deluxe stove and oven, there was a dining room connecting the kitchen and living room, and an office just by the front door. The second floor had a spare bedroom (Alphys fashioned it to be her workplace), their master bedroom, and a balcony. The basement was finished with a theater, wet bar, and a workshop area (Undyne fashioned it to also be her armory). Outside was a patio with a grill, outdoor chairs, and a pool.

After giving her mother a grand tour, Undyne took her to the kitchen.

"Alphys, this is my mother, Elizabeth," Undyne introduced. "Mom, this is Alphys, my beloved wife!"

"Pleased to meet you," Alphys greeted.

"Likewise," Elizabeth replied. "I've heard nothing but great things about you!"

Alphys blushed as she looked at her house guest. She looked a lot like Undyne, but signs of aging were not absent. Her blue skin had a gray tone to it, and her hair looked more of the same.

"The fillet is ready," Alphys announced. The three sat down and started eating it.

"It was nice of you to cook for us, Alphys," Elizabeth started.

"I mean I'm not a good cook," Undyne explained. "Last time I cooked something was when I was hanging out with Frisk in the Underground, and we ended up burning down my old house."

"You always were hot headed," Elizabeth replied as she looked at Alphys. "Did you know that she tried to fight King Asgore when she was six?"

"Yes," Alphys chuckled. "He told me when I was still working for him. Shame he never had us meet."

Undyne laughed it off and then replied with a very important question.

"Alphys, we never met your parents. What are they doing?"

Alphys responded with silence, suddenly becoming very timid.

"It's okay," Undyne said quickly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Alphys answered. "It's just a touchy subject."

Undyne nodded.

"My parents didn't have much money," Alphys explained. "When I was born, there were complications that ended up taking my mother's life, since they couldn't afford the proper facilities."

Undyne moved her hand on top of Alphys', which earned her a small smile.

"My father promised to give me a good life," Alphys continued. "He would work at the mine for as long as they would allow him to, and did whatever he could to earn some extra money. Unfortunately, one day, he fell victim to a cave in. I became an orphan when I was eight."

Elizabeth looked at Alphys with a look of apology.

"I found two other monsters in Hotland, Bratty and Catty. The three of us made a living selling black market merchandise until I started studying one day. Eventually, I became a doctor and was given the position of Asgore's Royal Scientist."

Undyne looked at her.

"They're proud of you, Alphy," she said. "And they're happy that you've made your place in both the Underground and the surface world."

"Thanks," Alphys smiled to Undyne. "Whatever happened to your father?"

"He was part of the Royal Guard," Elizabeth answered. "The second human that fell in the Underground killed him."

Alphys now held Undyne's hand a little tighter. It was just as painful a subject as the loss of her own parents.

"I think that's what caused Undyne to become so hot headed," Elizabeth continued. "I am just glad that I was able to keep her out of just enough trouble to see her become successful today."

Undyne smiled. While her job as a police officer didn't bring in the kind of money that Alphys was making, it was nice to know that her own mother could tell her that she was proud. As a bonus, she was able to protect Alphys as part of her job.

"Enough about that," Elizabeth continued. "I would like to know more about these "Mew Mew" posters I've seen on the wall.

**-Later-**

Undyne and Elizabeth were talking just before she left to go to her car.

"I know you're nervous, Undyne," Elizabeth started. "But the only way you can find out is if you ask. Besides, she loves you to no end. She'll do it for you."

"I know she does," Undyne replied. "It's just too early. I don't want to lay that on her yet."

"I see," Elizabeth answered. "Well, call me if you need me."

Undyne waved as Elizabeth drove off. After being lost in thought for a minute, she ran back inside to help Alphys with the dishes.

_I'll figure it out, _she thought to herself.

**AN: Finally got a chapter out. The past month and a half have been a mess, and I can't say I am happy about what happened.**

**Like I always say, I am open to any input given to me, so leave a review. Since I am still low profile, I will keep the conversation going, since I will address all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**Guest or an anonymous person that I spoke to in a writer's group on ****Facebook: I appreciate your feedback. I was really proud of being able to show off what I know about oceanic life (despite not knowing much about it). I am glad that you enjoyed it, and hope that this might get you into Undertale.**

**Shout Out time:**

**PotatoLord: You have suggested on AO3 that Alphys and Undyne meet their parents. While this is a tragic way to introduce them, I am hoping this satisfies you. If you have any more ideas, let me know on either platform.**

**China: 200 IQ move, reopening the wet markets. You know, the very thing that brought on the epidemic that has not only killed and hospitalized millions of people, but has really (censored) up the economy and put many people out of work. I had to take a furlough day last week before I got sick, and still you guys are reopening the farmer's market from hell. ****Yeah, I called you out. Deal with it.**


	6. I'm a Blue, Fishy Cyclops

**This chapter will make a reference to another game that I am a fan of. Think you can figure it out? Answer will be in my usual AN at the end.**

**And no, it's not Team Fortress 2, despite the chapter name.**

Alphys approached the bedroom. If there was one thing that she didn't like about the surface world, it was that she would oftentimes have allergies to pollen. Thankfully, allergy medicine was safe and effective for monsters just as much as it was for humans.

She heard Undyne step out of the shower, but knew that she was only as modest as she legally had to be. Besides, Undyne wouldn't mind if she just needed to get the medicine and leave. What was the harm?

She opened the bathroom door to see Undyne in a towel.

"AHHH! Alphys! What are you doing?" Undyne yelled.

"Undyne, you're wearing a towel," Alphys replied. "I can't see anything."

"Get out!"

When Alphys stayed put with a puzzled expression, Undyne ran to her eye patch and fumbled with it.

"Undyne?"

"Don't look at me!" Undyne shouted with a nervous yet irritated tone. She kept fumbling with the eye patch. Why couldn't she put the damned thing on?

"Stop."

Alphys made the one word statement, one with a firmness that Undyne had never heard from her before.

"Why are you acting like this?" Alphys asked.

Undyne sighed.

"You have never seen me without my eyepatch," Undyne replied. "You know that my right eye glows yellow, right?"

"Yes..." Alphys answered.

"Ugh, dammit," Undyne muttered. "I suppose it's only fair, since you've opened up to me about the amalgamates."

She moved her hand from her face to reveal her left eye. It was white, milky, and didn't seem to be able to focus on anything.

"Is it...dead?" Alphys asked.

"Yes," Undyne sighed. "It gives no information to my brain, the iris goes wherever the hell it wants, and the color is very lackluster compared to my right eye."

Alphys looked at Undyne with concern. Understanding also came to her, as she now knew what it was like for Undyne to care for her during the amalgamate reveal.

"What happened?" Alphys asked.

"It's a long story," Undyne replied.

"We have plenty of time," Alphys countered.

"Let me get dressed first," Undyne bartered. Alphys nodded and went to get her medicine while Undyne put on some clothes.

"You know how I was charged with killing any human that came to the Underground?" Undyne asked. "The last human I fought, the one before Frisk was a cut above the others."

"Who was it?" Alphys asked.

"A gambler thief named Dismas. He had no sense of remorse. Many royal guard members reported that he had a long knife that he was an expert with. He was able to kill them with it."

"That's horrible," Alphys commented.

"It was," Undyne replied. "He knew his way with it. He knew how to calculate when his opponents would bleed out, and he was able to use stances that would allow him to attack immediately after his opponent did."

"But don't spears beat knives?" Alphys asked. "Besides, you're Undyne. You can surplex boulders merely because you can."

"They do," Undyne answered. "I seemed to have the upper hand for a time, but he pulled out a firearm when I knocked him to the ground. He opened fire before I was ready, and he managed to injure my eye."

Alphys put an arm around Undyne, comforting her the best way she knew how.

"Needless to say, I lost that fight," Undyne continued. "My best bet was to play dead, since I was too disoriented to continue the fight. Thankfully, he fell for it, and Asgore eventually killed the bastard."

Undyne looked at Alphys.

"This is why I wear an eyepatch. I look like a freak."

Alphys jumped up to hug Undyne.

"Undyne," she started. "I don't care what happened to your eye. I love you with my entire heart and soul. Please don't feel insecure about it."

Undyne looked at Alphys and smiled. She loved how her lizard wife was a monster that she could depend on. Alphys would let her take off her war face so she could be sensitive, allowing her to express her feelings without judgement. Alphys understood that it was being a monster with a soul, not being weak.

"Besides," Alphys continued. "Look at me. I'm plump, slouched, nerdy, and my skin is an ugly shade of yellow."

Undyne suddenly became irritated.

"Do not ever let me hear you bad mouth yourself again," Undyne threatened. "You are the most intelligent, beautiful, and badass monster I know."

Alphys looked at Undyne. She loved how much she cared for Alphys, even though it was a bit unhealthy that she became angry when Alphys was insulted by anyone. Her protective, friendly nature was what she loved best about her fishy wife.

"I'm sorry, Undyne."

Undyne released Alphys. It seemed that she got her point across.

"Just remember Papyrus's lessons," Undyne answered. "Now I heard that Muffet opened up a new pastry shop in town. Let's go check it out."

"Wait, why are you still wearing the eye patch?" Alphys asked.

"It is practically a trademark at this point," Undyne answered. "Besides, it helps prevent infection."

With that, the two of them went to the car and headed off, eager to enjoy some sweets.

**AN: Alright, the game I was referencing was Darkest Dungeon. Dismas is the highwayman your roster starts out with. Thankfully, he's trying to turn his life around in the actual game (as opposed to here).**

**While we're on the subject, I referenced this game because I am eager for the multiplayer DLC to release. The Butcher's Circus comes out for PC players this Thursday, and I am eager to try it out!**

**Now, as always, feel free to leave a review. As a low key author, I am open for input from my readers. Since I also like interacting with you, I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**PotatoLord: Hello again!**

**I know that my take on where their parents went is dark, but I couldn't figure out why Alphys was homeless for so long. I mean it wouldn't make sense that her parents would still be alive and kicking if she lived in an alley with two other shady monsters. Undyne's father, admittedly, is harder to justify. I hope my reasoning makes sense at least.**

**I can admittedly be a dark writer. Not H.P. Lovecraft dark, but dark.**

**Also, I figured that they would have a nice place. President Chump knew that humanity screwed over monsterkind for some time, so he passed a bill that gave monsters tax exemption. In addition, establishing and being the owner of one of the most renowned universities on the planet does in fact bring in a lot of money.**

**As for Overwatch, it's been a minute since I've played. I recently picked up Risk of Rain 2 and I have fun with it. Shame that it's probably PC only.**

**I also saw the news. America might try to sue China for the economic damage they caused. I don't see it working, since it isn't them skipping out on a deal or launching a terrorist attack, but I'm not a lawyer. I also cannot see China owning up to it, because of course they aren't. They are blaming anyone else they can find, including our own military.**

**Quick rant: I don't understand why China keeps lying about it. Nobody is buying their bullshit, why can't they own up to it? Hell, even ISIL would claim attacks as their own.**

**Anyway, good luck with lockdown, and God bless this mess.**


	7. Undertap

**I can't believe I didn't think of this before!**

**-Mettaton's studio, one year earlier-**

Mettaton was showing Frisk around the studio. He needed the rest of his band to be familiar with it as well as all of his equipment.

"And here are our amps," Mettaton explained. "These are very special ones because as you can see, all of the numbers go to eleven."

"Eleven?" Frisk asked.

"Eleven, all across the board," Mettaton explained. "See? Eleven, eleven, eleven, eleven."

"Is that louder?" Frisk asked.

"Well, it's one louder, isn't it?" Mettaton asked. "I mean let's say you're at ten, all the way up, all the way up, where can you go from there?"

"I don't know," Frisk admitted.

"Nowhere, exactly!" Mettaton declared. "But if we need that extra push over the cliff, you know what we can do?"

"Go to eleven?" Frisk guessed.

"Eleven, exactly!" Mettaton answered. "One louder!"

"But why don't you just make ten louder and have ten be the highest setting?" Frisk asked.

Mettaton thought for a moment as he stared at the amps.

"These go to eleven," he explained.

**AN: I'm currently at work, and I quoted the movie "Spinal Tap." Now that I'm on my lunch break, I had the bright idea to make this a chapter. Guess I'll put another dollar into the "vague reference jar."**

**Review time. As always, I will reply to all reviews, so feel free to leave one before you leave!**

**Crow the Mad: Welcome! I am glad to see that you enjoyed the third chapter. I am also glad to meet another fellow Disturbed fan and I agree that Indestructible and Immortalized are both great songs to describe our favorite fish lady!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**PotatoLord: I saw your post on AO3, and I understand entirely. Don't apologize for not being as prompt as a tax collector.**

**Anyway****, I can see Undyne challenging (and losing to) the Demoman in a drinking contest. I would also imagine that she would be fascinated by his possessed sword.**

**And**** I have done a lot to keep Alphys and Undyne balanced in terms of time feeling down. Why should Undyne always be the strong one, anyway?**

**One last thing, I did (finally) update Castlevania. I will probably focus on that more now.**

**Later****!**


	8. Undyne Forgets what the Brake Pedal Does

**I have been working on Castlevania for a bit, but it appears that it is a story beyond my skill level. So here I am, back with another Alphyne short.**

**Also, if you want, you can listen to Initial D whilst you read the first part.**

_Lewis and Papyrus were both at the starting line in their cars. Both were equally determined to win this race and conclude their friendly rivalry once and for all._

_The overhead light turned to green, telling both racers to go._

_Papyrus managed to hit the gas pedal first, resulting in him taking an early lead. Lewis was hot on his tail until they both came to the first turn. Lewis slowed down and took the turn comfortably until the end, where he put his foot back on the gas._

_Papyrus, however, never took his foot off the gas, resulting in a wide turn that cost him his position._

_The race continued with more of the same: Lewis being careful with his turns while Papyrus kept his foot on the gas, resulting in more tight turns. He even had a few crashes with the wall (though he and his car were magically unharmed)._

_Eventually, Lewis finished his first lap with a ten second advantage of his opponent. Papyrus was determined to catch up to Lewis, but the advantage was too great. He also kept taking turns too fast, which actually allowed Lewis to gain an even bigger lead over him._

_Eventually, Lewis completed his second and final lap, resulting in him winning the race._

* * *

"Dammit!"

Undyne and Alphys were both sitting on the couch. Both of them were watching the T.V, holding controllers in their hands. Alphys had a shit eating grin on her face while Undyne's facial expression was one of frustration.

"My controller's broken," she insisted.

"You always say that," Alphys retorted.

Undyne looked at the T.V.

"This game is biased against monsters! Papyrus is too under-powered," Undyne claimed.

"Actually, the only way to change your racer's stats is by using a different car," Alphys retorted again. "And our cars were the same."

Undyne looked back at Alphys. While she loved to see Alphys happy with her victory, her days in the royal guard made her want to defend her honor out of instinct. There was only one way to go now.

"Best of three?" she offered.

Alphys grinned some more and nodded. She admired how determined Undyne was, even though it would only result in her kicking her butt once again.

**AN: Yeah, it's short, but this story has very little plot to begin with.**

**Just a reminder that I welcome reviews, as I am still low key and learning. Since there are few to begin with, and since I also like interacting with my fans and critics, I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**Potatolord: Hello again!**

**If you liked the short read that was chapter 7, I would suggest you watch the movie _Spinal Tap._ The entire chapter was just a scene from that movie, with the only difference being the interviewer was replaced with Frisk and Nigel Tufnel (the guitarist of the band _Spinal Tap) _was replaced with Mettaton. While it is true that 11 is in fact louder than 10, you could just make 10 louder. _Spinal Tap _amps, however, go to 11, and you can't really aruge with that logic. Needless to say, _The Underground _does have an edge in the loudness war!**

**Why did I make that a chapter? Well, I was at work, and I had to transport a patient at room 11. When I saw my orders, the quote "these go to 11" came to mind, and I had the bright idea to make that into a chapter.**

**Anyway, feel free to review again!**


	9. Incoherent Ramblings of afmghost

I hate to do this, but I will be on another hiatus indefinitely (though when I say indefinitely, I mean probably a couple weeks). Many things are going on that are preventing me from continuing either of my works, and before you ask what they are, I'm just going to tell you right here right now:

\- The Castlevania story is an adventure story that I'm trying to make my own. I have noticed that despite its age, it has no follows or favorites. My other stories have a decent amount of both. Hell, even my League of Legends one has a lot more than none (though you could argue that it's merely because of the pairing), and that story is total dog shit.

Between the numbers and the recent review, I have concluded that it is a project that is way beyond my skill level. Once I get better at writing, I may return to it, but for now, I'm going to leave it alone.

\- Even though this story has no designated plot (or at least not yet), I still need ideas to work with. I've tried to look for either a meaningful chapter or a short joke chapter, but I've only drawn blanks since the last time I published.

I'd imagine there would be only so many chapters that are lovey dovey or humorous that I can post before it becomes repetitive. I just did two jokes, so I need to make something good for the next one. Again, if it's just the two being all lovey dovey, it would just be boring, and I don't want that.

\- I have two weeks left in my online anatomy and physiology 2 class. The good news is that the last two tests require me to score an average of about 50% on both of them. It may not sound so bad, but I cannot let my guard down now.

\- Family issues are causing unnecessary stress. I do not wish to get into the details, so please respect my privacy on this issue and refrain from asking questions.

\- I have some kind of wart on my ring finger. A dermatologist is going to look at it Wednesday afternoon (and probably remove it). I may or may not be able to type for a couple days, I am not sure yet.

The damn thing is over a joint, so I doubt my finger will be cut open (doing so increases the risk of joint infection). Still, I don't want to say I can do something that I can't. I have to assume I am going to be out of commission for a few days, so, yeah, there's that reason.

\- Stress: There is just too much going on in the world, and people think that acting like hooligans is the solution. And of course it's a great excuse to make political points, and say that Trump did this, Pelosi said that, shut the hell up already, you whiney brats in fancy suits. It's almost as if Congress cares more about being in power than they do helping the people (oops, did I say that out loud?)

Anyway, while I do try to avoid the news whenever I can, the patients at work always have it on. It's in my head, and it doesn't want to leave.

All of these things really make up quite a stew, and it's really killing my creative juices. I'm sorry, but I cannot work on new content right now. I appreciate your patience and understanding, and I hope you're coping with this bullshit better than I am.

Normally, I'd address reviews here, but once I return with a new chapter, I intend to delete this rant. I'll address it in said chapter when it comes out.

Thanks again, and God bless this mess.


	10. Nightmare

**So I took both tests: 60% on the first one, 87% on the final, C overall. I think that is pretty good considering. Point being, I completed all things A&P at long last!**

**In other news, the treated skin is now peeling. Like you wanted to know that information.**

**Anyway, lets get to business.**

_Alphys was in her lab, looking at the amalgamates._

_"Oh my god," she muttered. "I must have tried everything. I can't seem to find a way to extract the excessive determination from their bodies!"_

_She looked at the letters from their family members. No, she couldn't tell them just yet. She would wait until after she found a solution._

_"Well well, what is going on here?"_

_Alphys looked over to see that Flowey popped up from some dirt that laid between some of the broken tile on the floor._

_"The Royal Scientist has screwed things up," he taunted. "How do you plan on telling the rest of monsterkind that the only royal thing about you is that you're a royal (censored) up?"_

_"I can fix this!" Alphys told the flower. "I just need time."_

_"Well, I'm not gonna give it to ya!" Flowey taunted. "I'm going to tell monsterkind myself. Have fun!"_

_"No! Flowey!"_

_It was too late. Flowey laughed as he sunk back into the dirt. A few moments passed before he appeared again._

_"I told them everything!" Flowey sang. "And they are already here to give you a piece of their mind!"_

_Immediately following his statement, several monsters charged into the lab, many of which were holding weapons and torches._

_"I'm not going to let you run away either," Flowey added._

_Without warning, two vines appeared from the ground and wrapped around Alphys' legs. They both rose until she was suspended upside down, completely defenseless against the angry mob._

_"She's all yours," Flowey smirked._

_Alphys screamed as the mob ran to her with their weapons raised._

* * *

Alphys' eyes shot open as she breathed heavily. She looked around and found herself safely in her bed in her new house. She was used to nightmares, but this one came as a shock, as she didn't have any since she left the underground.

She checked her phone: 1:38 AM. Way too early to start the day. She had to go back to sleep, but she was still a little shaken by the dream.

She looked to her right to see Undyne sleeping like a rock. She loved the way she looked when she was asleep. Her muscles showed no sign of tension and her hair had just the right amount of bedhead. She laid on her back, giving Alphys the perfect angle to put an arm around her abdominal muscles. They were hard, but her scales was pleasantly soft. It represented what she was like when she was awake.

Alphys rested her head on Undyne's chest and wrapped her arms around her body.

_I feel so safe with you,_ she thought as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_"You're going to have to try a little harder than that!"  
_

_Undyne and Frisk were facing off on the Waterfall bridge. Up until this point, Frisk had managed to seek out and destroy every last monster in the ruins, in Snowdin, and in Waterfall. When she saw Frisk try to murder Monster Kid, she jumped in to defend the child. She felt like the one blow was about to kill her, but something inside her caused her body to transform into something else. She felt like both humankind and monsterkind had loaned her their determination to stop Frisk from her genocide._

_Undyne summoned her spear and lunged at Frisk, who took the blow directly. Frisk responded by lunging their knife towards Undyne, who dodged it. Frisk jumped to the side as Undyne lunged at her once again, allowing Frisk a chance to stab Undyne's armor. The armor began to crack._

_Undyne kicked Frisk back and summoned spears from behind her. Frisk responded by ducking and diving. Undyne swung her spear only to have Frisk jump over the swing and slash at Undyne again, weakening the armor even further._

_Frisk jumped to the side as Undyne went for another lunging attack. Frisk countered with another stab, this time breaking the armor and stabbing Undyne, who fell to her knees._

_"Dammit," she muttered. "You...may have beaten me, but...Asgore will absorb the six souls. He will kick your..."_

_Undyne was cut off when Frisk pulled the dagger out and slashed at Undyne again._

* * *

Undyne gasped as her eye shot open. She looked around to find herself in the safety of her own house. She reminded herself that Frisk was not only unwilling to kill anyone, but she was also the reason why Undyne got to enjoy her happily ever after with Alphys on the surface world.

She checked her phone: 4:12 AM. Way too early to start the day. She had to go back to sleep, but she was still shaken by the dream.

She looked to her left to see Alphys sleeping like a rock. She had her arms around her and had rested her head on her chest. Alphys looked so peaceful when she slept, and her coarse, lizard skin felt nice on her own scales. It represented Alphys well: she knew how to make Undyne feel happy.

She slowly and carefully moved Alphys so that she was laying on top of her chest, and wrapped both of her arms around her.

_I feel so safe with you,_ she thought as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

**AN: A short but lovey dovey chapter, named after an Avenged Sevenfold song. I hope it satisfies. Also, it appears that Frisk knows the five D's of Dodgeball: Dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge!**

**Reviews: Since I want to become better, I will read all reviews sent to me. Since I am also low profile, I will also address all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**Potato: Hello again! I will address your reviews in the order of appearance.**

**The nice thing about Papyrus's game is that EA did not have anything to do with it, so Papyrus was not locked as five dollar DLC!**

**Also, that chapter paid homage to two things: One of the _Gorillaz _bitez (_Game of Death)_, where two of the band members play a fighting game. Undyne acts like Murdoc and Alphys acts like 2D. The other homage is how I played racing games during the Playstation 1 era. My seven year old brain didn't think to brake or even release the gas when a tight turn was approaching, so I'd crash every time. I'm kinda embarassed.**

**And finally, thanks for the kind words regarding my incoherent ramblings. I needed to get it out somehow, and this was the only way to do it without pissing off people I know (and possibly getting fired depending on where I rant and to whom I rant to). At least here I'm protected by my anonymity. (that doesn't sound shitty at all).**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I'll see you later!**


	11. Undertap II

**I'm on vacation this week, so I think this will be the only chapter I upload for a bit. Also, I'm going to rip off Spinal Tap again.**

"I hope this is what you had in mind."

Jeff was looking at the model of the Core that So Sorry had made for the performance. The resemblance was great, as it looked almost exactly like the one shown in the pictures he was given. As a human, he had never seen the actual Core, but the pictures were quite intriguing.

"It is a great model," he admitted to the monster. "I can't wait to see the one you're going to make for the set."

"What are you talking about?" So Sorry asked. "I made this one using the specifications you've given me."

Jeff was handed the diagram given to him by Shyren. It had the picture of the Core, and lines that had marked it as 18 inches high and ten inches wide.

"She used one too many apostrophes," Jeff gasped. "And the show is tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see it possible to make something of that size by then," Sorry admitted. "But I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

* * *

**The next day**

Frisk, Shyren, Napstablook, and Mettaton took their positions on stage as the lights dimmed and the crowd started to cheer.

"Alright, darlings," Mettaton said to the band. "Let's give them a killer show!"

Mettaton then went up to the microphone as the band prepared their instruments.

**(AN: The following is to the beat of the song "Stonehenge," by Spinal Tap. Yep, I'm going to attempt to pull off a Weird Al, here.)**

_In recent times,_

_Several years before monsters were free once again,_

_Lived many species of monsters like us._

_No one knew who they were or what they were doing,_

_But technology advanced,_

_Build into the huge structure, of Hotland._

_Hotland! Where the monsters dwell,_

_Where scientists live, and they do live well._

_Hotland! Where a king is a king,_

_And the monsters dance and the robots sing._

_Hey!_

_Hotland! 'Tis a firey place,_

_Where the flames arise cooled by ice in a case._

_Hotland! Where the KnightKnights stand,_

_And the froggits and mages patrol the land._

_And you, my love, won't you take my hand?_

_We'll go back in time to that hellish land._

_Where the Core brings power and the King resides,_

_I will take you there, and watch the lava tides._

_Oh!_

_And oh how they danced,_

_All the monsters of Hotland,_

_In the shadow of the Core,_

_With no fear of nightfall coming soon._

_And here we are now,_

_The monsters that lived in Hotland,_

_And what did we leave behind?_

_Besides the Core, still running tonight._

When the lyrics ended, the miniature model of the Core, attached to wires, lowered onto the stage. Two final froggets appeared and started hopping around it, which brought shocked faces from all four members of the band as the audience started to laugh.

* * *

**Band setup room, after the performance.**

"I for one do not think that the problem was that the band was down," Mettaton started. "I think the problem was that there was a replica of the Hotland Core on the stage that was in danger of being crushed by a damned froggit! It really understated the immense size of the object!"

"I think we're fine," Jeff replied. "I think you're just making too big of a thing out of this."

"I think making a bigger thing out of it would have been a great idea," Frisk stated.

"I was given a diagram by Shyren that said ten by eighteen inches," Jeff said. "Whether or not she knows the difference between feet and inches is not my problem. I did what I was told."

"We used different systems when we were trapped down there!" Mettaton answered. "And why the hell would having more apostrophes lower the size of the unit of measure?"

"You should have had Frisk look over it," Jeff answered.

"We told you to look at it, and we'd expect a human adult to have more common sense than what you've demonstrated!" Mettaton yelled.

"I have never seen the Core in person, and again, I thought you guys knew what you wanted. I did what I was told," Jeff repeated.

"The audience was laughing," Frisk pointed out.

"Well then it's a comedy number," Jeff replied.

The band would continue to argue until they decided to call it a night.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been nearly two years since Undyne and I became a couple, and we've been married for months now. I know that she will always be there for me, regardless of what happens or what I say or do, but this time, I am nervous again. What I want to tell her is something that is making me even more timid than the amalgamate ordeal that I caused._

_I mean it is something I want, but I don't know if this is the time to put this on her yet. Hell, I don't even know if this is something I'm ready for, even if she would agree to it. Nevertheless, I still want to try this. If only I knew what she would say or do about it, this would be a lot easier._

_I'm so glad that she is more than happy to let me have this diary, as well as respecting my privacy when I write in it._

_Love, Alphys._

Alphys closed her notebook and put it in her bedside table. She looked at it for a second before finally closing the drawer.

_Soon,_ she thought. _I'll tell her soon._

**AN: I did butcher the last line in the song, as I couldn't figure out how to make the line work with the correct number of syllables. Either way, I think I parodied the song fairly decently.**

**Normally, I'd address reviews here (as per tradition, I read and reply to them all at the end of every chapter), but since there aren't any new ones, I will instead take the time to give a heads up to my fellow American readers:**

**The WLWT news network has released an article warning us that China is sending Americans shipments of seeds. These seeds are poisonous, and, if planted, could poison your other plants and even your livestock if you have any. Needless to say, if you receive anything like that from China, do not open the packaging, wash your hands after handling, and, obviously, do not plant those seeds!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless this mess.**


	12. GERONIMO!

**The _Destroy all Humans_ remake came out, so I have spent a lot of time playing that recently. It's officially the second game I've ever platinumed (the first being _Symphony of the Night_). Needless to say, I've been busy.**

Alphys and Undyne were looking down from the plane.

"Just remember," the teacher yelled. "Open your parachute at three-thousand feet. This will give you more than enough time to slow down."

Alphys was nervous. She agreed to try more daring things with Undyne (who was an adrenaline junkie), but jumping out of a fully functional plane seemed like a little too extreme. Fortunately, her fishy wife was with her, and her presence alone was all the confidence she needed.

"Honey," Undyne started. "Just relax and remember what we were taught. This is gonna be fun!"

Alphys nodded.

"Go!" The trainer yelled and with that Undyne and Alphys jumped out of the door, with the trainer following right behind them.

At first, Alphys screamed, but eventually Undyne made her way to her and held her hands. They both looked down and say the magnificent view of the world before them. They saw their house, the city that they lived in, and the very top of Mt. Ebbot. Alphys began to smile.

"See?" Undyne yelled. "Told you you'd like this!"

Both of them continued looking at the ground below. The entire world was amazing to them. There was so much to explore, so many people with interesting things to say, they learned a lot about their culture, and how human society worked. Undyne used to despise the human race, but they grew on her quickly.

They continued to look around them until their altimeters indicated that they were 3,500 feet from the ground. Both of them prepared to deploy their chutes.

"Three thousand...now!"

Undyne pulled her chute open and the parachute opened up, slowing her speed down significantly. Alphys pulled her chute open, only to have the string snap.

"My string snapped," she said in her radio headset.

"Open the reserve chute. Hurry!" The trainer replied.

Alphys opened the reserve chute and the parachute opened, but the strings attaching her to the chute snapped as soon as it deployed.

"Shit," Undyne muttered.

"Alphys," the trainer ordered. "Keep calm. Lay at a horizontal angle until the moments before impact."

Alphys obeyed, but she was too scared to concentrate.

"Undyne, I love you forever," she said in her headset.

Undyne, however, had seen enough. She ejected her primary chute and dove headfirst towards Alphys.

"Undyne, what are you doing?" The teacher protested.

"Saving my wife," she responded as she rocketed straight down. "Radio ahead. Tell them to get some ambulances ready."

Undyne continued accelerating at an alarming speed, but she didn't care. She would only try to slow down once her wife was in her arms. When she eventually met her, she grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"Hold onto me," she said. Alphys hung onto Undyne like she was her lifeline. Undyne opened her reserve chute, but she knew that they had fallen too far, even with the chute opening. They didn't have enough hang time to slow down to a safe speed.

As they approached the ground, Undyne held Alphys to chest level. Both of them couldn't help but scream for their dear lives as the ground came closer and closer.

WHAM!

Undyne landed feet first into the ground, and promptly fell over. Alphys suffered minor bruises but was otherwise unharmed.

"Undyne..." Alphys muttered.

"Alphys..." Undyne said with small smile as she closed her eyes.

"Undyne, no..." Alphys muttered. Tears formed in her eyes.

Seconds later, she heard sirens and saw flashing lights. It was the distinct sound of ambulances approaching. Alphys jumped up and waved her hands, which was enough for the vehicles to close in on the two monsters.

"There they are," one of the paramedics yelled. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Leave me, help Undyne," Alphys answered.

The team surrounded Undyne and lifted her up on a stretcher. They ran her into the ambulance and told Alphys to come with them. Normally, they'd have the patient's loved ones ride in a separate vehicle, but Alphys was a doctor who knew monster anatomy, and they thought she'd be a valuable asset to the group.

As the ambulance drove off, they took off Undyne's shirt and attached her to a heart monitor. When it was turned on, the monitor only displayed question marks where it was supposed to indicate the pulse. This only meant one thing:

"She's gone into cardiac arrest," a paramedic declared.

"No..." Alphys muttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**AN: Let this be a lesson to everyone: Parachute or not, you shouldn't jump out of an airplane unless it's on fire.**

**Reviews: As always, feel free to leave a review. They will help me improve as a writer since I am still an amateur. I also like interacting with my readers, so I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**Potato: Hello again. I just want to remind you that you are not the IRS. Do not feel like you have to be as prompt as them.**

**Anyway, last chapter paid a homage to the song _Stonehenge _by _Spinal Tap. _In the actual movie, this happens, and two dwarves dressed like elves dance around a tiny Stonehenge monument. In all hindsight, I don't think the joke worked unless you've seen the movie, as it's mostly a visual joke.**

**And I honestly do not know how fast or how slow things should go between Undyne and Alphys. I'm 28, and have only been in one relationship ever (which I was used, so I'm honestly reluctant to count it). I know it makes me sound emo or whatever, but I'm probably going to just get a dog when I finish school and get a place of my own. They're a lot less demanding anyway.**

**...if I were more high profile, I'd probably get a lot of flak for that remark.**

**Anyway, point being, I don't know to begin with. Besides, they're monsters, so I think I have a little more room for play here.**

**Thanks for reading. See you later, and God bless this mess.**


	13. (Not so) Dead memories in my Heart

**I am back for a time. The election is pretty much over, but the R-factor (risk factor) where I live has elevated to a level that is higher than it was when the scare started. ****Good news is that I have most of this week off.**

**Also, this chapter will be unique, in that it has two parts. The events in both parts occur at the same time, so you can read the second part before the first, if you are so inclined.**

**-Undyne POV (flashback)-**

_Undyne was looking at Alphys. They just released from their marriage kiss, and the church was booming with applause, drowned out by her thoughts of the feeling of finally being complete. Although she was an adrenaline junkie, she was glad that she was finally able to leave her life of warfare and violence behind and instead focus her efforts on her new beloved wife._

_"I love you Undyne," Alphys told her. "So much!"_

_"I love you too, Alphys," Undyne replied._

**_-Hours later-_**

_Undyne and Alphys stepped onto the dance floor. Mettaton announced that it was time for the brides to dance, and Undyne was more than eager to have her first dance with Alphys. Alphys, however, was a little nervous._

_"I've never done this before," she admitted._

_"It's alright, Alphys," Undyne coaxed. "I will put my hands on your shoulders, and you just put your hands on my hips."_

_Alphys nodded and did just that. Her breathing hitched, as her nervousness and excitement grew._

_"Now, we just slowly move side to side, and spin at a glacial rate," Undyne instructed. Alphys complied, and her nervousness began to fade, as it was easier than she thought._

_"I...actually like this," she admitted._

_"I thought you would," Undyne replied. They continued to dance until the song slowed down, ending with Alphys being picked up once again for a kiss from Undyne._

_"Now for the second most important thing to me right now," Undyne started with a smile. "The cake!"_

_Alphys laughed and followed Undyne as the couple prepared to indulge themselves in delicious pastry._

**_-Later-_**

_Undyne was talking to Papyrus and Asgore._

_"I really am glad to see you find something more once we arrived here," Asgore told her._

_"SO AM I," Papyrus agreed. Undyne, however, saw an opportunity to troll her former apprentic_e.

_"Hey Papyrus," she started. "I dare you to ask Frisk to dance with you!"_

_Both of them looked over to the human teenager as she was talking to Sans and Alphys. Papyrus's demeanor changed as she made her dare._

_"Come on Papyrus," Undyne pressed. "You challenged me to befriend her in the first place. I challenge you to dance with her!"_

_"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE," Papyrus replied as he head towards Frisk and her friends._

_"Hi Papyrus," Frisk greeted. "Enjoying yourself?"_

_"I AM," Papyrus replied. "I, BEST MAN PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO DANCE WITH YOU!"_

_Sans looked at his brother in awe, while Alphys started giggling and blushed._

_"COME ON, NOW," Papyrus scolded. "IT'S JUST A DANCE!"_

_"Ignore them," Frisk replied. "But I would love to dance with you, Papyrus!"_

_The two of them went to the dancefloor and Papyrus led the dance. Undyne went over to Alphys and smiled._

_"I dared him to do that," she chuckled._

_"She's coming around?" Alphys asked._

_"Umm, I'm sorry," Undyne replied. "I don't think I follow."_

_"SHE'S COMING AROUND!" Alphys announced._

* * *

"She's coming around," one of the nurses yelled. "Get a doctor in here!"

"What the hell?" Undyne asked. "I...must have had a flashback."

"Yeah, that'll happen," one of the paramedics explained. "I was honestly surprised. Humans normally don't have that much brain activity when they crash."

"Crash?"

"You went into cardiac arrest. It's when the heart failures to pump blood, as well as a loss of respiratory function and consciousness. You went into that state due to stress. It's not common in humans, normally they have heart attacks when that happens."

"Layman's terms, please," Undyne asked.

"Your heart stopped, you stopped breathing, and you lost consciousness," the nurse explained. "However, scans have indicated that your brain was fairly active despite it not receiving an oxygenated blood supply. I suppose it's a perk you monsters have that we humans don't."

Undyne nodded. She only had one more question.

"Is Alphys alright?" She asked.

"We checked her out already," the nurse explained. "No injuries, aside from a few cuts and bruises."

"Thank God," Undyne replied. "I'd like to talk to her please."

* * *

**Alphys's POV (I googled it, you just add an apostrophe and an S. Don't "at" me.)**

_Dale, Boomhauer, and Bill were drinking beer in the ally. Dale was wearing a glove, which had a falcon sitting on it._

_"Where'd you get that bird?" Bill asked._

_"Internet," Dale replied._

_"What's the hood for?"_

_"Uh, I think you take it off when you want him to do a trick."_

_"Oh!" Bill started excitedly. "Make him do a trick!"_

_"Okay," Dale said. "Falcon, do a loop da loop, a barrel roll._.."

_He paused._

_"Scratch that: A reverse barrel roll," Dale ordered. "And back to the glove."_

_Bill clapped excitedly as Dale removed the hood. The falcon immediately flew towards Bill and attacked him, causing him to run away screaming._

_"Ta-da," Dale chanted._

Alphys looked away from the T.V. Her beloved wife was in critical condition, and her favorite shows were not enough to cheer her up.

Mettaton went to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Darling," he started. "I know you feel guilty, but you helped her out already. The paramedics would not have had a clue about what to do if you didn't help them."

Alphys responded by shoving her head into Mettaton's body and crying. While it wasn't comfortable, she didn't care.

"Alphys," Frisk started as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it looks bleak now, but Undyne is too stubborn for that. I mean she chased me into Hotland, in her armor. This isn't as bad."

Alphys looked at Frisk and smiled a little. While it still hurt her that Undyne was still in the ICU (**intensive care unit)**, it was a comfort knowing that she had almost as much determination as Frisk did.

"I...just...had something I wanted to ask her," Alphys replied.

"Something to ask?" Frisk asked. "What was it?"

"I," Alphys began to blush. "I..wanted to see...if she'd like...to..."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Doctor Alphys," the nurse announced. "She's stable and awake. She wants to talk to you.

Without missing a beat, Alphys ran faster than lightning to the room.

**AN: If you took up the chance to read things in different order, read Undyne's bit before reading the next ****one.**

"Undyne," Alphys started.

"Alphys," Undyne replied.

"I was so frightened," Alphys admitted. "I thought that...that..."

"Shhhh," Undyne shushed. "Alphys. I'm fine.

"But..." Alphys protested.

"Relax, Alphy," Undyne pressed. "I know what to do. Let's watch one of those shows we enjoy." And with that, Undyne turned the T.V. on.

_"I did some research on the Internet," Dale told the now bandaged Bill. "Turns out you need to train falcons."_

_"Oh," Bill responded. "That's probably why it attacked me."_

_"He has completed my training course, as have I, his," Dale continued. "It turns out falcons are hunting birds. They catch mice, rats, moles, voles, and chipmunks."_

_"What's a vole?" Bill asked._

_"Dunno, let's find out," Dale answered. "Falcon, bring us back a vole!"_

_Upon the removal of its hood, the falcon took off from Dale's hand once again, only to fly towards Bill and continue attacking him._

_"So Bill's a vole," Dale stated._

**AN: This was a difficult chapter to get out, not only because of the situation I wrote the characters into, but also because of the undesirable circumstances.**

**Review time: As stated multiple times, I read all of my reviews. I also like interacting with my fan base, so I will also reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**Potato: Welcome back!**

**Yeah, America is in such a state of chaos. I'm sick of this rotten year, and the morons who don't know how to behave, but I don't want to editorialize right now. I do thank you for the comforting words.**

**I had to pull some creative license here because it turns out that there is a difference between a heart attack and merely going into cardiac arrest. I didn't want Undyne to get the former, but shock normally isn't enough to merely crash (if there are any medical experts in the audience, you are free to correct me if I'm wrong).**

**And in all hindsight, this scenario is kind of cliched. However, before you ask, I did not intend for chapter two to foreshadow anything.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies, and God bless this mess.**


	14. Flight of Zagreus

**I was going to make a Seinfeld reference and have all the characters celebrate Festivus, but unfortunately, I couldn't make it work. Therefore, I'm going to push sales for a game I got into like the suck up I am!**

Alphys finished setting up her Christmas gift. While she was excited for Undyne to receive her gift, it was a shame that her wife had to work on Christmas day.

She left her bedroom and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she went to her office with a cup of cocoa in her hands. She had some time to kill.

As her computer booted up, a Steam notification came up on her screen.

_Strongfish91 has sent you a gift!_

_Hades? _Alphys thought. _That game was on my wishlist. That's so sweet of her._

If there was one benefit of being one of the most renowned scientists, is that she had a lot of cash available. Due to her being able to afford a high powered connection in addition to being very gifted with technology, the download and installation only took a few minutes.

* * *

_Zagreus entered the room, and was greeted by two skeleton bombers. They immediately gave him a greeting by throwing their explosives at him. Zagreus dodged their attacks and charged at the bombers, thrusting his blade at them.__Without warning, the skeleton bomber he attacked smashed its explosives together, causing Zagreus to die._

_"Dammit," he muttered._

* * *

_Wow, I died in the early game, _Alphys thought. _I think this game will be right up my alley if it's that challenging!_

* * *

**Hours later**

Undyne entered the house, exhausted and frustrated. She had to ticket three speeders during her shift, one of which had the bright idea to try to flee. If there was one thing she hated about her job, it would be people who resisted arrest.

"Undyne!"

The familiar sound of her wife was enough to ease her pain. The warm embrace she gave her promptly after was enough to have her Christmas spirit return.

"Alphys," Undyne said lovingly. "I missed you so much. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Alphys replied.

"So I got a notification on my phone that you received my gift," Undyne started. "Did I do well?"

"You did," Alphys answered. "It's challenging, even for me. I like it!"

"Great!" Undyne smiled. Seeing Alphys smile was one of the greatest joys in her life.

"I have my gift ready for you," Alphys continued. "Come upstairs!"

Alphys led Undyne to the bedroom.

"Close your eyes."

Undyne closed her eye and let Alphys guide her. Alphys led her to the bathroom.

"You can open your eyes now!"

Undyne opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw before her. Alphys had installed a luxury bathtub, big enough for two people to be able to lay back comfortably. In addition, Alphys had filled up several baskets with bath bombs, salts, and all kinds of other essentials for a relaxing bath.

"Alphys," Undyne muttered. "It's like you've read my mind!"

She immediately turned the tap on and picked out some of its contents. Within minutes, the bath was full of water and a decent amount of the items she was given.

"I really need this," Undyne said as she undressed and stepped in the bath. She laid back, and sure enough, she felt the essentials do their work. The stresses of her day seemed to had vanished, and she felt aches and pains that she didn't even know she had vanish as well.

But one thing was missing.

"Alphys," Undyne said, bliss in her voice. "Join me. I don't want you to miss out."

Alphys immediately became flustered upon hearing Undyne's request.

"But I got it...it for you," she stuttered.

"And I want to share it," Undyne retorted. "Besides, the one thing that kept me going through today was an anticipated cuddle session with you."

Alphys blushed and undressed quickly. She climbed into the bath and laid back. Sure enough, her body felt the same effects.

"This is nice," Alphys admitted.

Out of nowhere, Alphys felt Undyne's lips against hers.

"Thank you, Alphys," Undyne thanked softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Alphys replied as she laid her head against Undyne's chest. Undyne and Alphys wrapped their arms around each other. Their souls embraced, and once again, they finally felt like they were home.

**AN: Short and sweet. I know I've been away for a time, but I've just been so busy. I've joined a Darkest Dungeon roleplaying discord server (plays similar to DnD), and have completed my drug classification class. Plus, I just haven't had the get up and go that I had a year ago.**

**Also, Hades came out earlier this year, and I am hooked. I highly suggest picking it up!**

**No reviews to address, so all I will say is happy holidays, stay safe, and God bless this mess!**


End file.
